1. Field
The present invention relates to an electric three-wheel vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
According to Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-020558), in an electric three-wheel vehicle, a power unit is placed between the left and right rear wheels (driving wheels). A case of the power unit includes left and right case bodies and a right case cover. An electric motor and a damper mechanism, which connects the electric motor and a transmission (power transmission mechanism), are placed between the left and right case bodies. The transmission and a differential mechanism are placed between the right case body and the right case cover. The electric motor is placed on one of the left and right sides of the vehicle body with respect to the vehicle body left-right center. The damper mechanism is placed at the vehicle body left-right center; and the transmission and the differential mechanism are placed on the other of the left and right sides of the vehicle body. Axle cases are provided between the left case body and the left rear wheel, and between the right case body and the right rear wheel.
The foregoing conventional configuration has a layout in which the electric motor, the transmission and the differential mechanism are distributed between the left and right sides of the vehicle body, and thereby enhances the weight balance between the left and right sides. However, the conventional configuration has a problem that the left-right width of the power unit is large.